Summer Time
by LoveEeyore123
Summary: The Hunger Games are over and Katniss broke Peetas heart. What will she do to make it up to him?
1. Diaries KATNISS

Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews in my other story. I watched the Hunger Games movie yesterday and I loved it. :) They did not include my favorite parts… :(

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Entry 1:  
>Hey, I have a well thought out plan. I will try to seduce Peeta and let him do whatever he wants. Why am I doing his? I broke his fucking heart. And I don't like keeping debts. So I bought a bikini from our victory tour in 1. So I'll try to lead Peeta into the lake and from there it's all up to him. Ok, time to put the plan into action.<br>-K.E


	2. Diaries PEETA

Entry 1:

I love summer. And this time, it's not only because I have more to paint, but because Katniss has been wearing the short shorts and dresses. I think it's because she thought she broke my heart, although I was sad I was kinda happy knowing hat she'll try to make it up to me. But I still don't have the courage to talk with her so I just watch her from a distance. Wait why am I doing this? Katniss is going now, I'm gonna follow her.

-P.M


	3. The Lake

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy for a while. Thank you for all the supportive reviews. But I really hope that you'll like this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND THE SONG COME AWAY TO THE WATER BY MAROON 5.**

I followed Katniss into the woods; we've been walking for a while now. I thing that she's heard me following her, my leg makes so much noise that if she was going hunting I would scare all the game off. Katniss stops in front of something- I think it's a lake. Then she starts to remove her clothes revealing a bikini. I hide behind a small bush. There are some berries on it, reminding me of the nightlock that killed Foxface and almost me and Katniss. Katniss wants to forget the games so badly, while I want to remember it m whole life. Suddenly, I hear an angelic voice, and all the birds fall silent.

_Come away little loss_

_Come away to the water_

_To the ones that are waiting only for you_

_Come away little loss_

_Come away to the water_

_Away from the life that you always knew,_

Katniss sang. Listening to the word makes me wonder, 'Does she want me to go to her?'

I move towards her, slowly, I can hear her sing,

_Come away little light_

_Come away to the darkness_

_To the ones appointed to see it through_

_We are calling for you_

_We are coming for you_

The lyrics are starting to become dark. Only a few feet away from the lake, I start to turn around and take small steps away.

" Leaving so soon?"

I turn once again, this time to face Katniss, who is now almost completely covered by water.

" Uh, yeah. I thought that you wanted some privacy. "

" If you wanted me to have privacy, why did you follow me?"

" Um..."

" Well, Mellark. What's your answer?"

" I, uh, wanted to talk to you. "

" And you couldn't wait until later?"

Okay, now I can tell that she is trying to mess with my mind.

Katniss turns her head to face me. " Do you want to join me?"

" Nah, I, uh... um..."

" Aww... Is little Peeta scared of some water?"

" Fine. "

I start remove my shirt until Katniss interrupts me.

" Woah, woah. What are you doing?"

Jackpot! I found Katniss' weak spot.

" What? I'm not allowed to remove my shirt, while you're allowed to wear that?"

" Yeah. "

" Aww.. Is little Katniss scared?"

The look on Katniss' face is priceless.

" Fine. But you have to stay there. "

She points at the spot on the opposite side of the lake. I go towards that side. I can see Katniss is blushing. It's kinda cute.

A few minutes later the sun starts to drop.

" We better get going. "

We both get out of the lake. My shirt was all the way in the other side of the lake. Katniss started to put her clothes back on. Then I came up with a brilliant idea.

I picked up a small rock while Katniss wasn't looking, and I hid it in my hand. When I was already close to Katniss, I threw the rock into the bushes while she wasn't looking. Just as planned she looked away then I put my face a few inches away from hers. When she looked back at me, she was about to move backwards, but I put my arm around her waist, to keep her from moving away, then I kissed her lips. If she pushes me away, I will know for sure if she really did it all for the cameras. Surprisingly she did the exact opposite. We were there in that position for a while until we needed air.

" I love you, Katniss. I felt something in that kiss, in the cave. And I know you felt it too. It wasn't all for the games. "

" How did you know that?"

" Well I just found out when we kissed. You didn't push me away. "

Katniss starts to blush again. She really doesn't know the effect that she can have, on me.

" Hey, Katniss. Can you promise me something?" I lift her chin with my thumb so she would look me into my eyes. Her grey eyes meeting mine.

" Don't blush so cutely for anyone other than me. "

She nodds with a small smile. I pick up my shirt and go back to the victors village. The day was wonderful. I think I'll go crazy if I forget it.


	4. The Lake 2

Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. I would like to thank my friend, Kae, for giving me this idea. I hope you guys like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND "COME AWAY TO THE WATER" BY MAROON 5.**

As I go into the woods, I can hear Peeta behind me. I pretend I don't notice which is really hard to do. As I was going to the lake I passed by a bush, the berries reminded me of the nightlock. The ones that started the uprisings. But I pretend to not notice it, too. No matter what you do, I would always want to forget the games. That one game started an uprising, and a broken heart. All because of me. I try to get my mind off of that and start to remove my clothes in front of the lake.

Peeta still thinks that he is silent. So to "lure" him, I sang,

_Come away little loss_

_Come away to the water_

_To the ones that are waiting only for you_

_Come away little loss_

_Come away to the water_

_Away from the life that you always knew_

It's a song that my dad sang to me and Prim when ever we would go to the lake. I can hear Peeta coming closer. So I continue to sing,

_Come away little light_

_Come away to the darkness_

_To the ones appointed to see it through_

_We are calling for you_

_We are coming for you_

The song starts to become dark, but I can hear Peeta backing away. If he runs, my plan would be ruined.

" Leaving so soon?" I say. I used to watch movies and they would always say stuff like that, so I wanted to try it out.

" Uh, yeah. I thought that you wanted some privacy. "

" If you wanted me to have privacy, why did you follow me?"

" Um..."

" Well, Mellark. What's your answer?"

" I, uh, wanted to talk to you. "

" And you couldn't wait until later?" I could tell that he is getting nervous. I wanted to see the look on is face but I can't do it so suddenly.

I turn around and say, " Do you want to join me?" I wanted to cover my mouth but I can't or I'll make a fool out of my self. ' What the fuck brain?' I can't believe I said that. I could barely see him half naked back in the arena, when he was full of mud, blood and scars, but now, he is fully healed. Why oh why did I say that?

" Nah, I, uh... um..."

" Aww... Is little Peeta scared of some water?" Okay, to be honest I was just teasing I'm here, but I wasn't expecting his answer to be,

" Fine. "

He starts to remove his shirt when I say,

" Woah, woah. What are you doing?"

Of all the times that I can regain consciousness of my mouth, it's now. I gave myself a mental face palm.

" What? I'm not allowed to remove my shirt, while you're allowed to wear that?"

" Yeah. "

" Aww.. Is little Katniss scared?" actually, i was scared. Scared that I would make a fool out of myself. Dammit.

" Fine. But you have to stay there. " I point to the other side of the lake. I want Peeta as far away from me as possible. No matter what I do I can't stop the red flowing heat going up to my cheeks.

A few minutes later the sun starts to drop. Thank the heavens!

" We better get going. "

That was kinda like a lie. It is more beautiful here at night. There aren't that much trees to cover the beautiful stars. But I want to get away from Peeta as fast as possible. Today, my plan has failed.

I got up and put my clothes back on. When Peeta got closer I herd something by the bushes I wanted to hunt it down but I couldn't let Peeta alone here in the woods. It's more dangerous at night. Besides, I don't have my bow and arrow. When I turn my face around, Peetas face was only inches away from mine. I was about to fall from the temporary shock, when he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I feel it again. I feel something my chest, like in the cave. But this time there is no need to act, or be in fear. I don't want to let go. Never. We kept kissing each other for a while, until we needed air.

" I love you, Katniss. I felt something in that kiss, in the cave. And I know you felt it too. It wasn't all for the games. "

" How did you know that?"

" Well I just found out when we kissed. You didn't push me away. "

I started to blush again. Peetas quite observant. More than me. Well, at least for tonight. I look down in hopes that he wouldn't see me blushing.

" Hey, Katniss. Can you promise me something?"

Then he puts his thumb under my chin and pulls it up gently, so his bright blue eyes meet my dark grey Seam eyes.

" Don't blush so cutely for anyone other than me. "

I nod and smile a little. I'm afraid that if I said anything I would say something that I'll regret.

We head back to the victors village and go into our homes. This is the most perfect night, even if my plan didn't go the way I thought it would go. I will remember this day forever. And I hope Peeta will, too. But if Peeta forgets the best day ever, I'll go to the Capitol and get my self killed.


	5. Peeta Flash Forward

Hey guys! So staring from this chapter 'till the end will be kind of off topic. So you can stop reading if you want. But remember! I warned you!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!**

Flash forward ... ( Mockingjay )

Mutt. That's what she is. She might have helped save me, but to me, she'll always be a mutt. She killed my family. She killed the entire District 12. Katniss might have been the face of hope, but she is really the face of a monster. But every night, I always stay awake, nightmares. Nightmares, with Katniss. Sometimes, though, I dream peacefully. There is always a face. I can't really make it out. But I can see she has brown hair, a single braid, and pale skin. She always has something pinned to her chest. I can't really see what it is, but it's gold and circular. Everyday, I'm going crazy. Knowing that there is something that I need to know. Is it something related to that mutt? Did I love her? Did she love me back? I know that there's something I need to know, something important. One night, I had a dream. I was by a lake, and I herd an angelic voice. The voice belonged to who ever was in the lake. But I woke up screaming before she could face me. I'm going crazy. It's because of Katniss. No matter what, she killed my family. But maybe, just maybe, if I can remember what that memory, I can find out all my memories with Katniss. But until then, I'll go crazy every day.


	6. Katniss Flash Forward

**I would like to remind you that this chapter is off topic like the previous chapter.**

**DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!**

Flash froward ...  
>Katniss POV<p>

He forgot. He forgot everything. They were all replaced by hallucinations. I don't know what to do anymore. I knew that he'll never forget. Apparently, I was wrong. If he can't remember, might as well go to the capitol and get myself killed. At least, by doing that, I can set hope into more hearts and I can die and join my father and Rue. He keeps screaming that I'm a mutt, that's not what hurts. It's him going crazy. It makes my chest tighten. All of our memories are gone. The only thing that I have, that was given by Peeta, was the pearl. The pearl that he gave me in the clock arena, on the bshore. But, when I hold it, I can feel the old Peeta. The one that didn't think that I was a monster., the one that cared for me.

Haymitch told me that I couldn't go to the Capitol, so I told him to send me to 2. If I couldn't die in the Capitol, might as well die somewhere far from Peeta. Far from Prim, my mother and Gale. I have faced death a few weeks ago in the arena. I can face it again. At least this time it's my choice, not my guilt. There is no use in living once you have no one to live for. Prim has our mother, Gale has his family, I used to have Peeta. But now he's gone. No use living with o one to protect. Might as well die.


	7. Epilogue Katniss

**ONCE AGAIN THIS IS OFF TOPIC! I HAVE WARNED YOU! PLAESE REVIEW :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

Epilogue

He remembers. He remembers the lake, the kiss. When Prim died in front of me, it made me realize, I haven't finished my mission, to protect Peeta. My job isn't over yet. I know that if I die Peeta might die in the Capitol, too. Or kill himself. A minute before Prim exploded into the bits, I can hear her say something. I couldn't really hear her from my injured ear. But she sounded like an angel. Like she died already and just went to the Capitol to tell me something.

She said: " He'll remember. Have faith. " Then the other bombs when off. She left before I could say "good bye". I lost the four people I cared about, my father, Rue, Prim and Peeta. But she said to have faith. So I will. I will have faith that Peeta will remember everything we did. One day, I would want to say thank you to her, but I will never have the chance.

Flash forward ...

Peeta is starting to regain his memories, little by little. And slowly, the primroses, he planted, are starting to grow beautifully.

A few weeks later ...

" I remember" I turn around to see Peeta behind me, him arms wrapped around my hips.

" You do?" I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

" Yup. The lake and everything, even the kiss. "

Tears start to fall down my cheeks. Peeta pulls me into a long kiss. The first kiss we had since the Quell. Now, with no cameras around, I have to think.

' Do I-'

" You love me. Real or not real?" Peeta says, interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't answer for a minute, making sure on what I will say. But then I realize that I don't need to think, I just need to feel.

" Real"


End file.
